


Marvel One-Shots

by high_nooned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Breaking shit, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Steve, Kissing, Legos, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Snarky Tony, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_nooned/pseuds/high_nooned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we just wanna love up on our favorite Marvel characters!</p><p>A collection of one-shots written for both fun and for requests on DeviantArt.</p><p>Includes: <br/>-Boyfriend/Girlfriend Relationships<br/>-Father/Daughter Relationships<br/>-Friendships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior (Logan X Reader)

Logan walked through the forest with an axe, puffing on his cigar as he looked for some fallen branches from trees. The winter season was coming up and he needed to stock up on wood. As he walked deeper into the forest, he could hear a soft whimper in the distance. The Mutant suspected another animal had been caught in one of the pesky traps left by local hunters.

Following the whimpers with his keen hearing, Logan soon found a wolf laying on it's side breathing heavily with an arrow sticking in it's side. The man dropped his axe and rushed to the animals side.Though, this was no normal wolf: 

She was as big as deer!

Logan ignored that fact for the sake of saving the animal. She looked up at him, pain in her eyes as she whimpered and cried in pain. Logan observed she had one green, one yellow eye. Slowly, he pet her side and whispered softly, "it's okay, I'm not here to hurt ya. I'm gonna save ya." The wolf seemed to acknowledge, nodding her head a bit and resting it back on the leaves. She trusted Logan, and Logan figured it was an animalistic understanding between the two of them. 

Using his strength, the Mutant picked the wolf up and carried her through the leaves and fallen branches to his nearby cabin. Her vision began to fade slowly, the last clear image of Logan carrying her into his house and setting her on the floor. 

 

_______ 

 

(F/name) woke to light pouring through the windows, shining directly into her eyes. She groaned and shifted, shutting her eyes tight. Just as she stretched, she felt an aching pain in her side and whimpered. "Oww."

Logan walked in with two bowls, one with water and another with shredded up meat. "Hey there big girl, take it easy." He knelt beside her, petting her softly. 

(F/name) looked up at him, forgetting all of what happened and bared her teeth a bit in defense.

"I saved your life, don't get all defensive on me."

"Then who are you? Are you the one who caused me this pain?" She asked in a thick accent and Logan's normally strong structure seemed to falter. Did this wolf just talk?

"I'm... Logan. You've been shot with an arrow and I found you just in time. I saved you."

(F/name) lowered her guard. "I see..." It was all coming back to her. There were about four men making their way through the forest, hunters. The men were looking for animals to skin to sell their hide. When the men found her, she began to flee and the angle in which the arrow they shot punctured her skin in the wrong way, which lost it's value on the market. So, these hunters left the wolf for dead. 

She whimpered at the memory and shut her eyes. Such a cruel thing they did to her. 

"So um... you gonna tell me how you can talk?" Logan asked asked. He suspected she was a mutant. 

"Well I'm half wolf. At any time I could change into a human. Lucky for me, I can still talk in this form."

"Wow," He said, raising a brow, "You gotta name?"

"Yes. (Full name)." 

Logan repeated, "(F/name)..." 

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Logan." 

The wolf nodded and looked down at the food. On cue, her stomach growled. She was starving. Logan noticed and whispered, "Eat up. You're gonna need your strength to heal properly." The wolf nodded once again and began to eat out of the bowl. The truth was, the wound took a lot out of her. So much that she was too weak to transform.

 

 

______ 

 

Though (F/name)'s healing process only took a few weeks, those few weeks felt like forever. She could not transform, she was limited to very little. Logan, however, never left her side unless he needed to go out for groceries. The Mutant would always ask her who caused her the harm and she would only claim, "I don't remember." 

But she remembered.

There was a strange animal-like bond between the two, and (F/name) could never figure out why. They had grown so close, he would take such great care of her. He always made sure she was okay before he focused on himself. They grew inseparable.

It wasn't until towards the end of her healing process that she found out Logan was a mutant. He showed her his claws, feeling he had hidden it from her and that she deserved to know. He showed her his healing factor. And she was absolutely amazed. 

 

______ 

 

On the first morning of her third week, (F/name) woke up feeling refreshed and stronger. She stretched and no longer felt the ache of her wound. The wolf stood up on her hind legs which made her a whopping 6 foot 7. Logan stepped in the room, hearing his friend shuffled and chuckled, "Woah there, big girl! I see you're feeling much better!"

"Why yes I am! I'm strong enough to shift back into my human form!" She said happily.

And with that, she closed her eyes and began to shrink down. Her muzzle shrunk down into her face as it began to take a feminine shape. Pointy wolf ears shrunk down into her head and her body transformed into a womanly figure. Logan was relieved to see clothes transformed with her, leaving her fully clothed. She looked to be in her 20's. 

The Mutant was absolutely amazed with how beautiful she was.

(F/name) suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "I can not express my gratitude towards your help, Logan. I am so thankful for the kindness you have shown me." Logan hugged her tight against his chest and said, "I couldn't let you die." 

 

_______ 

 

Logan decided that since the young woman had no where to live, she could stay with him until she could get back on her feet. 

Though one day, while in town, (F/name) saw those hunters who injured her. Logan noticed her icy glare pointed towards the rowdy hunters. A low growl rumbled from her chest as she bared her teeth. The Mutant knew who these men were rather well, they always left animals for dead in the forest. He knew these were the men who hurt (F/name). 

He handed the young woman the basket and began to walk to the men, anger in his eyes. 

"Logan," she tried saying, "wait."

"Excuse me." Logan said to the hunters, and when they didn't turn around, he grabbed one by the shoulder and spun him around roughly. "I said excuse me." 

"What do you want?" A tall one asked.

"You think it's real funny to injure animals and leave them to die in the forest?" Asked Logan. He was furious.

"What are you, some animal rights activist. Get out of my face." He started to turn back but Logan grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. "You listen here. You stay out of my territory, okay bub?"

"Why should-- Ahh!!" Screamed the man as Logan slammed him again. 

The shop owner cocked his shot gun behind them and growled, "Get out of my store with that! Take it outside!" Logan smirked and looked back, "Okay, okay." He carried the guy by his shirt and threw hIm out the door, as well as his hunter friends. 

"Stay out of my territory!" He shouted as the men ran off to their truck.

 

______ 

 

"You know you didn't have to do that..." (F/Name) said as they walked back to the cabin. 

Logan replied, "Those chumps deserved it. They hurt you."

"I wasn't aware you cared about me so much." She teased, smiling and leaning against him a bit. He turned a bit and stopping. 

"Of course I care about you..." he said, "you're um... you're very important to me." It was hard for him to admit. 

"I am?" The young woman asked, looking in his eyes, cheeks flushing. 

"Of course you are. (F/name)... you're the only person I've ever been able to relate to." She smiled a little and gave him a hug. "I feel the same way." He wrapped his big arms around her small body and chuckled.

There was a breeze which made the woman shiver and Logan said, "Come on, girlie. Let's get you inside so you don't catch a cold. 

(F/name) smiled and happily obliged.

She was so lucky to have someone who cared so much about her.


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter (Tony x Child!Reader)

She sat quietly on her bedroom floor, quietly building what in her eyes was a masterpiece. Brick by brick, the young girl licked her lips. She was determined to finish her work.

"(First name), Honey. Are you-- SON OF A-!" Tony cut himself off, jumping in the air and crying out in pain. The billionaire was trying his hardest not to curse up a storm around his baby girl, but it was kind of tough when he had one of those god awful Lego's crammed into the sensitive flesh of his foot.

"Daddy?" The little girl asked, looking up at her father with fear in her little (eye color) orbs. "A-Are you okay?"

Tony bit his lip and took a seat on her bed, brushing the Lego away from his foot and rubbing the sore spot.

"I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry baby girl."

She crawled her way towards her father, her creation in her small hands.

Tony smiled, "Whatcha got there, Kiddo?"

As she held up the Lego blob, a small smile played at Tony's lips. "Did you build this for Daddy?"

"Mhmm!"

(First name) had built a smaller model of an Iron Man suit, consisting of different colors.

"Hey, this isn't so bad... you're a natural." He grinned and picked his little girl up, holding her in his lap. "One day we'll make you your own suit, you can design it and everything."

"Really! You really mean that?" The little Stark asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah Kiddo, I mean it." He smiled and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, holding the creation in his hand. "Now come with Papa to his workshop so he can put this on his desk."

Tony picked the child up and carried her out of the room, watching the floor for any more sneaky Legos. "Just don't tell Mama. She'd have a fit if she knew I let you play in there..." The billionaire added and (first name) pretended to zip her lips

"That's my girl." He chuckled and kissed her cheeks.


	3. Jealousy (Steve Rogers x Reader)

"Oh. Oh yeah!"

"Shh Tony. Don't be so loud."

There was a loud groan and shift behind the door that led to the living area of Avenger's Tower.

Steve had been walking towards the kitchen when he heard a familiar voice. (First name).

The Captain had liked (first name) for quite some time, but he always thought she had eyes for Stark. The two were nearly inseparable.

Steve knew the day would come when Tony got in her pants. Though, Steve always thought she would play harder to get than this.

There was another groan from the Iron Man and a giggle from his crush. Steve could feel his blood begin to boil. It wasn't that Stark was playing around with her. No. That didn't bother him at all.

At least that's what he tried to convince himself.

Steve was trying his hardest to fight off his possessive feelings towards (first name). Before, he had decided to step back and let her make her own choices. To let her choose which man she liked more.

Truthfully, he thought she'd make the smarter choice.

He assumed she'd choose him.

There was a loud grunt from Tony followed by a squeak from (first name). That was the soldier's breaking point.

He swung the door open hard enough for it to bust the dry wall. His face red and rage in his eyes. But the sight saw before the soldier left him puzzled. He had expect Tony and (first name) to be a mess of tangled limbs on the couch. He had expected the smell of sex, and maybe some alcohol. Instead, he found Tony and the woman of his dreams sitting on the couch playing Mario Cart rather competitively.

When the door slammed into the wall, the two jumped almost out of their skin. Steve was terribly embarrassed. How was he going to explain this without it sounding odd?

"Something wrong, Capsicle?" Stark asked, teasing him.

"What? No. No problem here. Just um... making everything is okay." He wouldn't look at (first name), he was far too embarrassed.

The young woman looked at Steve, trying not to giggle at how flustered he looked. She was no fool. Steve always acted defensively around Tony when she was present.

Steve looked down and quickly said, "well um... see ya around." And with that he left the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

(First name) smiled to herself a bit. He made it so unbelievably obvious that he was crushing on her.

Tony poked her side, "Your boy toy looked pretty mad. What do you think got in his spandex?" He teased.

"You very well know what, Tony." (First name) replied, shaking her head.

The billionaire feigned innocence, "I have no clue what could have possibly bothered him."

"Oh save it. I'm going to go talk to him." She got up and Tony pouted playfully. "But honey, we're playing video games. I can't just play alone."

(First name) rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, leaving Tony without another word. It wasn't that she was mad at the genius, but it was his fault that this happened. Had he not been purposely making noises, he wouldn't have attracted the attention of the Star Spangled Man.

The young woman walked out to the kitchen to see Steve holding a glass of milk, staring down at the table. His brow was furrowed, clearly he was deep in thought and (first name) walked over to sit next to him.

"Hey." She said.

The Captain glanced over and nodded, "hello."

(First name) swallowed nervously, "look um... you don't have to worry about Tony and me. He's like a brother."

Steve didn't respond and she felt a lump in her throat. "I... I um..." she was cut off all of a sudden by Steve slamming his lips against hers.

The woman squeaked, completely taken off guard and would have fallen out of her chair if Steve hadn't wrapped his arms around her.

Steve had been waiting to kiss her for what seemed like forever, holding her close to him. (First name) relaxed after her shock subsided, closing her eyes and pressing her soft lips against his enthusiastically.

The super soldier slowly pulled away, cheeks flushed. "(First name), I'm... that was wrong of me... I'm sor-." He was cut off like she was by another kiss, this one more gentle, but full of emotion.

The two kissed until they were out of breath, pulling away and panting. " I'-Ive been wanting to kiss you since the first time I laid eyes on you." Steve said and (first name) blushed deeply.

"Oh Steve," she replied, "You don't even know how long I've been waiting to do that." She giggled lightly and Steve smiled sweetly.

As he reached out to take her hand, someone cleared their throat, leaning against a wall. "Now if you two are done, can we please finish our race?"

Steve's smile faded as his eyes snapped towards Tony.

"If looks could kill, " Tony commented then chuckled. Steve's glare did not falter.

Tony looked to (first name) and said, "so are you coming or what?" The young woman bit her lip gently and shook her head. "Maybe um... maybe later, Tony. I'm gonna spend some time with Steve."

The genius gave a mock hurt look, "fine. I get it. Just kick me to the side. I'll just play Rainbow Road alone." As he turned to leave, Tony gave a quick wink towards her. Once he left down the hall, (First name) heard the man fake a sob and tried not to laugh.

Steve looked at his dream girl, a cute little smile playing at the corners of his lips. She had chosen to spend time with him, and that made him feel like a billion bucks!

He couldn't have gotten luckier.


End file.
